The invention is directed to the use of the natural energy of fluids, such as air, wind, tides, the supply of which fluids is infinite and inexhaustible. As an example, it is possible to employ the Humboldt current, the Gulf Stream current, or trade winds.
The present invention provides a system for obtaining and regulating energy from such currents.
As an example which is not intended to be limiting, air (the wind) may be expressed as a fluid, although the invention may be applied to any fluid that moves. Wind however will be utilized to illustrate the invention.
When currents exist, then in the contact borders of the masses in movement, force couples are produced that originate rotational movements. In air, the rotation movement is generated in the borders of currents which have different velocities, with different directions and senses, and, in a like manner, by ascending displacement of air masses.
The enormous energy of hurricanes and cyclones is known.
In known systems for the capture of the energy of the wind, the concept of physico-mechanical limitations have prevented the capture "without any limitations whatsoever" of the total energy of air currents.